To Follow You
by littlesparrow33
Summary: After the Quest, Frodo has stayed in the Shire but seems to be falling into Darkness. But Samwise wants to save him, will Frodo let him? FrodoSam mild, MM


Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters, language, plots, or locations from The Lord of the Rings. J. R. R. Tolkien, the writer, holds all rights to The Lord of the Rings and this story is only created for pleasure, not profit. I do not own any of the lyrics from "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling, album Camino Palmero. The Calling holds all rights to the lyrics and this story is only created for pleasure, not profit. Lyrics were acquired by Note: Now to try a different style of fanfiction, yet again. This time, I thought that I would allow music to inspire my writing as much as the books and movies that I read/watch/am-entertained-by… So hopefully this works out well. Enjoy.

To Follow You

The sun shone down on Samwise Gamgee, who was busy pulling weeds out of Frodo's potato patch. Resting back on his ankles, he brushed the sweat off of his brow and took a look up at the sky. It was nearing late afternoon and the sun was stretching to remain over the glowing yard. A busy bit of work was done this morning, as Sam tackled on trimming the lawn and nearly half of the rather extensive garden. Sam recalled with a grin when he had suggested expanding the garden to Frodo.

"But Sam," Frodo had protested. "There's really no need to make more work for yourself. We have everything that we need growing there already."

"It's really no problem at all," Sam insisted. "I'm really looking forward to seeing what else I can coax to grow out here. I think that I may be able to get a strawberry patch going as well as have more of everything for the pantry."

Frodo had chuckled weakly, "Samwise, you are going to spoil me, you know."

"That's the idea, Frodo," Sam muttered to himself, squinting over towards the house. After they had returned from their adventures with the One Ring, Sam had noticed that Frodo wasn't acting quite the same. Of course things would have to change, but Frodo seemed to be distant as of late. After spending months together, relying on each other to survive, Sam had felt stung at the loss of intimacy. Determined to bring Frodo out of this slump, he did everything he could for Frodo, from doing the yard work as usual to cooking meals for him at least every other day. So far, it hadn't seemed to have any affect. Sam was mystified as to why Frodo was staying in the shadows after working so hard to save Middle Earth.

Sighing and laying down his trowel, Sam stood up and brushed the soft dirt off of his knees. The garden was flourishing, but he only wished that Frodo would come out and see it. Frodo had been holed away in his rooms, writing down their experiences furiously, it was as though he could not move on until he had everything down on paper. Sam could respect that, but it wasn't healthy to work all the time. If only Frodo would just follow him outside once and a while, but Sam supposed it was a silly wish, even though he continued to wish for it desperately. He had followed Frodo to the deepest, darkest places of Middle Earth and would do it all over again, just to remain by Frodo's side.

So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face

Sam worried after Frodo. If Sam had not been around, what would happen to his dear friend? Surely Frodo would be lost to the darkness without Sam around. Perhaps that put Sam in rather high regard in respect to Frodo, but Sam couldn't help but believe it. The closest friends Frodo had other than Sam were Pippin and Merry, but they did not come by often, nor did he visit them often. Without Sam, he worried that Frodo would be left alone in the world, and nobody should have to bear the burden of life alone. So Sam would remain with Frodo for as long as he could.

He gently cleaned off his tools and gathered them together to put away in the shed. Despite the streams of setting sun upon his face, warming his skin, Sam could not shake off the gloominess that had come upon him in his musings. He must do something soon to pull Frodo from this… this emptiness that he had settled into. Frodo deserved so much more than this.

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

After placing the tools away carefully, Sam straightened his clothes and moved towards the front of the house. Today he would cook some supper for Frodo, and hopefully they could have an intimate chat over the meal. If only he could make something to have Frodo relax for a while. He was sure that if Frodo would drop the guard that he had built up around himself upon their return, he could get him to enjoy life again. Sam had to show Frodo that there was something more to look forward to after their adventures abroad, he had to show Frodo… that there was always Sam to be there for him.

If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Sam made sure that he was presentable and not about to track filth all over Frodo's floor when he opened the door and made his way towards Frodo's rooms. They had come to an agreement, that Sam would not treat Frodo formally and knock at the door because Frodo would not have heard him anyway. Frodo was typically absorbed in his writing and they arranged to have Sam come and get him after he finished with the gardening. In return, Frodo was to stop working whenever Sam called for him, so that he wouldn't overwork himself. Frodo had been rather frustrated with Sam on that point but Sam had been adamant that Frodo have a break from his writing and remember to eat. The first few days they had returned, Frodo had kept to his rooms and scribbled until Sam nearly hammered down the door to get Frodo up for supper.

Approaching Frodo's door, Sam gently pushed it open so as not to startle Frodo. He peeked around the frame and was rather stunned to see Frodo slumped over his desk with his pen still in hand, sound asleep. There were dark circles below Frodo's eyes and Sam suspected that he had had a troubled sleep the night before. Rather upset at having to wake Frodo up, Sam moved closer and paused to gaze down at his master. In sleep, Frodo's face looked so relaxed and peaceful, and Sam could once more see the young, carefree tween that Frodo had once been. Wistfully, Sam wished that he could behold such a sight everyday for all the days to come. He wanted nothing more than to remain Frodo's protector and stand by him until the end of his days.

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Sam brushed the hair out of Frodo's face and nudged his shoulder to wake him. "Mr. Frodo, it's time for supper," he spoke softly.

Frodo murmured a little and scrunched his face in a manner that almost made Sam laugh. Then Frodo opened his eyes blearily at Sam. "I thought I told you to call me Frodo," he drawled, sleepily. Blinking a couple of times, Frodo pushed himself up and stretched in his chair.

Sam avoided looking straight at Frodo, nervous that the typically oblivious hobbit would see the longing he knew was stored in his eyes. "Apologies, Frodo," he said. "Force of habit, you see." He smiled abashedly and was relieved when Frodo simply nodded and stood to join Sam to supper.

"Very well, Sam," Frodo murmured, still drowsy, "Let's get to supper now. I'll grab the things from the pantry."

"No, no, Frodo. I'll take care of supper tonight. If you would just relax at the table, I'll get everything ready," Sam assured.

Looking back at Sam as they passed through the door, Frodo frowned a little. "But Sam, you've made me both breakfast and lunch already today," he pointed out. "Certainly you can take a break and let me do the work, as you've been requesting me to do."

Sam flushed slightly, but gave Frodo a firm nudge towards the table as they moved into the kitchen space. "Then you may cook for me later. Today I'll handle everything, as you're obviously tired from working."

Frodo tried and failed to hide a yawn, and still tried to convince Sam, "I was just sleeping, I'm rested now. Surely you are tired from all that lawn work?"

Sam shook his head and directed Frodo into a chair by the shoulders, moving to prepare supper. "After trimming the grass this morning, all that was left were some weeds to take care of. Nothing too harsh, I still feel energized today."

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

Frodo looked at the table absently, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sam. It seems like you do everything to take care of me, but I have nothing to give back to you."

Sam shot Frodo a surprised look; Frodo must have been more tired than he thought to start up conversation like that. He watched Frodo pick at the table with a distant look on his face and sat down across from Frodo after making sure that their meal was cooking properly. "You've given me more than enough, Frodo," Sam said, seriously. "Everything I do and everything I have done is only in payment for all that you've done for me."

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Rather startled, Frodo looked up and stared at Sam, who didn't flinch from his gaze, wanting Frodo to see the truth in his eyes. "But, Sam, what have I given you? Other than danger and having to put up with my burdens, what could you possibly need to repay me for. If anything, I owe you for all you've done for me," Frodo spoke, honestly befuddled.

Sam's tender gaze locked with Frodo's deep eyes, "You've given me a home, Frodo. There is nowhere else on Middle Earth that I would rather be than right here. Without this, I wouldn't feel I had a purpose for being in this world. Now, I've been given that purpose and for that I am forever in your debt."

"Well," Frodo started, with a small, hollow smile, "Of course you are welcome here. I am glad that you feel at home here. If I had known, I'd have given you full run of the house when we first returned. Just say the word and the house is yours, Sam."

Frustrated, Sam could only reach out and grasp at Frodo's wrists, laying in front of him on the table. "That's not what I meant, Frodo. It isn't the house that ties me here," he paused and watched Frodo look at him with that same terribly hollow smile frozen on his face.

"What keeps you here, Sam?" Frodo whispered. "If not the house…"

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

Sam took a breath. "You," he told Frodo. "The only thing that keeps me here, is you. You are my home."

A flash of something went through Frodo's eyes and Sam was relieved to see that fake smile disappear, replaced with a quizzical, almost desperate look in Frodo's face. "I'm no longer your master, Sam," Frodo whispered, perhaps too afraid to scare Sam off with loud noise. "You don't have to tie yourself to me this way. I couldn't stand it if I kept you from the world, from your life…"

Sam leaned forward and gently brushed Frodo's cheek, too intent on chasing away Frodo's false assumptions to worry about being too forward. "I am not tied to you as your servant, Frodo. I've tied myself to you, and only you. You _are_ my world, Frodo, willingly and without regrets. Don't you see, Frodo? I would follow you anywhere."

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

With tears in his eyes, Frodo reached out to hold Sam's cheek in his hand, and Sam leaned in to gently press his lips upon Frodo's, suddenly not caring about propriety. His Frodo needed comfort and Sam would be damned if he was about to let Frodo suffer needlessly. Frodo half-gasped, half-sobbed, and gave himself into the kiss completely, melting into Sam's touch. Keeping a hand to Frodo's cheek, Sam stepped back around the table and sat next to Frodo, enveloping him in an embrace that was willingly returned.

Frodo shuddered in Sam's arms when Sam ran his tongue into Frodo's mouth, caressing Frodo's tongue tenderly. They grasped each other tightly and kissed until they felt the need to breathe again. Softly pecking at Frodo's lush lips, Sam reluctantly moved back and gazed at Frodo. Lips plumped with kisses, Frodo looked flushed and completely amazed at what had just transpired. The haunted look had not completely left his eyes and it looked as though Frodo was expecting Sam to turn away from him at any moment. "Sam," he breathed. There was a moment where hope and fear clashed in his deep eyes until Frodo shook them off. "Sam," he repeated, "Is this okay? Do you mind that… that I love you?"

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Sam's eyes widened, amazed at the words that he had never thought he would hear. But there was still Frodo to reassure. "Of course it's all right," Sam half-cried. "Frodo… I've loved you for so long, of course it's okay." With that, the last of Frodo's walls crumbled to pieces and he launched himself into Sam's arms, burying his face into the crook of Sam's neck. Sam gently rubbed his back and murmured soft nothings into Frodo's ear until they were both startled by the timer going off and they both suddenly noticed the sweet smell of supper throughout the room.

Taking a look at Frodo's teary face, Sam made a decision. "Frodo, why don't you head back to your room? I'll bring our supper to you there." Sensing a protest, Sam continued, "I daresay we could both use the comfort now." Without an argument, Frodo nodded and quietly made his way back towards his rooms. Sam stood up and gathered up all they would need onto a large tray. He felt rather dazed, doing something so normal after the confessions that had just poured out. It was very surreal, and he made sure to be extra careful moving the food towards Frodo's rooms so that he wouldn't accidentally bump into the walls and lose their supper. He nudged the door that Frodo had left open and looked in to find Frodo sitting on the bed, fidgeting with the quilt. Frodo looked at him, uncertainty in his eyes, and Sam knew that he was feeling the same surreal feeling that Sam was. Smiling, he laid the tray on the bed and moved to sit up beside Frodo.

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go

With a gentle kiss from Sam, Frodo's uncertainty melted away again, and Sam vowed to himself to be there to reassure his Frodo that this was real, always. Sam quietly urged Frodo to eat and they went through the food at a relaxed pace, alternately eating and stealing shy kisses. At the end of the meal, Sam set the tray aside and Frodo moved to lean into Sam's side, silently requesting Sam to stay the night. Smiling, Sam ushered Frodo under the covers and embraced him. Looking at Frodo's eyes close softly to sleep, Sam knew that he would never have to part from his love again.


End file.
